hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all
|type = Single |album = ℃ Major 9th |artist = ℃-ute |released = 5 de marzo, 2014 29 de abril, 2014 (Evento V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Evento V, descarga digital |length = 15:48 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin 23º Single (2013) |Next = The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) 25º Single (2014) }} Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all (心の叫びを歌にしてみた／Love take it all; He Hecho un Canción desde el Grito en mi Corazón / El Amor lo Lleva Todo), es el 24º single de ℃-ute. Salió el 5 de marzo de 2014 en 5 ediciones: 2 regulares y 3 limitadas. Las primeras impresiones del single vienen con una carta coleccionable de 6 tipos dependiendo de la edición (12 en total). Y si se ha comprado en la tienda oficial de Hello! Project el 8 y 9 de marzo, también viene con un Sorosain Poster masu! autografiado por uno de los miembros. Tracklist CD #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Instrumental) #Love take it all (Instrumental) DVD Edición Limitada A #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Vídeo Musical) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Jacket Shooting & Making of MV) DVD Edición Limitada B #Love take it all (Vídeo Musical) #Love take it all (Jacket Shooting & Making of MV) DVD Edición Limitada C #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Dance Shot Ver.) #Love take it all (Dance Shot Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Street Ver.) #Love take it all (Close-up and Free Dance ver.) Evento V "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita" #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Evento V "Love take it all" #Love take it all (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Love take it all (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Love take it all (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Love take it all (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Love take it all (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Miembros *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Promoción Eventos de Salida= *15 de febrero, 2014: (Osaka) |-|Handshake= *5 de marzo, 2014 |-|Apariciones en Televisión= *2014.02.27 The Girls Live *2014.03.06 Music Japan *2014.03.06 The Girls Live *2014.06.26 The Girls Live Actuaciones en Televisión ;Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ - Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato ;Love take it all *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (medley) *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 tour *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kaga Kaede *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaga Kaede *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ (medley) *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ Información del Single ;Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita *Letras y Composición: Tsunku *Arreglo: Itagaki Yusuke ;Love take it all *Letra y Composición: Tsunku *Arreglo: Takumi Masanori *Coreografía: Yamashiro Yoko Posiciones en Listas Oricon ;Rankings Diarios & Semanales ;Ranking Mensual ;Rankings Anuales Total de Ventas Obtenidas: 67,534 Otras Listas Trivia *El single fue anunciado el 26 de enero de 2014 en un evento de salida. *Salió el mismo día que el tercer single de COLORS, Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane y que el single debut de Maeda Irori, Yakusoku / Kimi Tokidoki Heart. *Tercer single de ℃-ute en alcanzar el primer puesto en el Oricon daily. Vídeos Adicionales ℃-ute - Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute - Love take it all (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Love take it all (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute Okai Chisato Nagoya Sakae-eki Chika Vision Comment no Tsudzuku Enlaces Externos *Discografía: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Inglés, Japonés *Oricon: Edición Regular A, Edición Regular B, Edición Limitada A, Edición Limitada B, Edición Limitada C. *Letras: Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita, Love take it all *Comentarios de Tsunku sobre el single Categoría:℃-ute Categoría:Singles de ℃-ute Categoría:DVDs de ℃-ute Categoría:Singles de 2014 Categoría:DVDs de 2014 Categoría:Formación de 5 miembros Categoría:Eventos V de 2014 Categoría:Double A-side Categoría:Números 1 Diarios Categoría:Single con Posición Más Alta en:Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all